Lullaby
by Varaeli
Summary: A DaisukeXDark drabble. After the red headed teen received the phantom thief after his birthday, he's a little overwhelmed as to what to do next. Please review! .


Okay, this is my first ever drabble and I just got the idea from listening to the English version of the opening of D.N. Angel sung by Vic Mignogna (Dark Mousy), and rewatching the first episode of the series. Yes, it is a DarkXDaisuke drabble, but it was so cute in my head that I just had to dish it out.

.o Lullaby o.

Daisuke was restless. He was tossing and turning under the covers of his bed and couldn't sleep at all. His thoughts of the girl that he had had a crush on all through his life had ripped his heart in two, and Daisuke also discovered that he had another person inside of him who was a famous phantom thief from forty years ago. He closed his eyes as he covered his head with his pillow, groaning.

Dark Mousy, the said phantom thief was watching him from Daisuke's perspective. He chuckled softly. 'Still trying to figure out what's happening to you?'

Daisuke's eyes flew open as he sat up, the pillow sliding off of him and falling to the floor. "Who--" and then he sighed. "Oh, it's you. And yeah, it's still really confusing me as to what just happened today, and on my birthday no less..." He got out of bed, stretching as he climbed down to get his pillow.

'Pssst, over here.' Dark said.

"Huh?" The redhead looked up confused, seeing something in his full-length mirror. He picked up his pillow and walked towards it, thinking that it was only the reflection of the moonlight. He blinked again as he saw the reflection of the new person that resided within him, making his eyes grow wide and his pale cheeks turn to a rosy tint.

Granted, Daisuke did see the violet haired teen before when he had transformed only hours before. But this time, he was his own self, looking at the other that had his own personality, his own voice, his own 'body'. He couldn't stop looking at the thief's eyes, feeling like he was going to get sucked into them himself.

The thief laughed from the mirror. "Didn't think that we could look that irresistible did ya?"

Daisuke blushed darkly, dropping the pillow. "N-No, it's just that..." he winced, feeling his heart sting as Risa Harada entered his mind, looking away from the mirror. 'She would go for someone as cool as you...'

Dark took a note of his reaction, blinking in surprise. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. We're going to be stuck together for awhile, so I think we should get to know each other a little bit."

Daisuke looked back at the mirror. "S-Sorry, it's just alot to deal with right now. I wanted to get to know you too. Since I don't think anyone has the same problem as I do--"

"Oh, so now I am a _problem_ now?" Dark asked sarcastically, acting hurt.

"N-No! T-That's not what I meant!" Daisuke stammered, rubbing his forehead and sighed.

The thief chuckled again. "Don't worry about it, you're going to give yourself a headache." he looked at the small red head, a gentle smile on his lips. "You look exhausted, you should get back to sleep."

Daisuke nodded. "As much as I would like to, I don't think that I will be able to." he said, groaning a little as he rubbed his eyes. "I can't seem to get back to sleep."

Dark softened a little, his eyes noting how cute the younger one looked right now. "Get to bed and we will talk some more about us some other time. You've been through a lot tonight with me."

The redhead picked up the pillow once more and went back to his bed, laying down as he curled up underneath the covers. "What now? Are you going to sing me a lullaby next?" he asked, joking a little. 'Although, I wouldn't mind...'

The voice of the thief was back in the red heads mind, snickering. 'Do you think that I am your _mother_ now?'

Daisuke shook his head, curling up a little more. "N-No. But, it would make me feel better. I know that it's a bit much..." he began to blush again, sighing. "...sorry." It was then that he felt the presence of a pair of arms wrapping around his small waist, his back being pressed up against someone chest. He looked up in surprise, but he didn't see anyone there at all, only the presence.

Dark chuckled inside of the boys mind. 'I _guess_ that I could give it a try.' he said, now wondering what he could sing to his other self, getting something coming to him. 'Okay, I have a song. But don't laugh, okay? The famous, "Phantom Thief Dark" doesn't want to look like a softie. I am only going to do this once, got it?'

Daisuke closed his eyes, nodding a little as his head hit the pillow. "I promise." he said, his cheeks still warm.

The thief thought to himself for a moment. 'Usually I would do this for a girl to try to serenade her. But...' He looked at his younger self, smiling as he began to hum softly. 'I guess that I can make an exception.' He began the song, his voice soft and deep.

o/Darkness of White you can  
through the sadness take your flight.  
And become the wings that pierce the veil,  
spreading strong and true tonight o/

Daisuke could hear Dark's voice echo through him, slowly relaxing as Dark's voice struck his heart, something stirring inside of him. 'Hnn...it's peaceful and lovely...'

Dark continued his song, smiling as he sang. 'He seems to like it. Oddly, so am I.'

o/ Brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun.  
I was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one.  
Through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see;  
my soul threw away the mask  
that hides the deeper me. o/

Daisuke can feel his body get heavy as the song continued. He was now feeling that he could actually sleep, but he also wanted to hear the end of the song. Dark's voice was soothing that he felt like he was going to grow wings and fly away into dreamland, nuzzling the presence that was still holding him.

Dark looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. 'He's really...liking this?' he thought, inwardly chuckling.

o/ Breaking the dark of night  
piercing through the painted white,  
cut it all away from yesterday  
til a new eras in sight.  
Unlock the heart within  
let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight  
through the night of white  
and fly on forever more. o/

As the thief finished his song for the redhead, the young boy had finally gone to a deep sleep, sleeping peacefully as Dark's presence returned to the confines within the boy. Dark was thinking to himself about the words he just sang, something stirring inside of him as he chuckled. 'I didn't think that I could be moved my own song.' he said to the sleeping form, smiling a little. 'Kid, it looks like that we're going to have some interesting times together.'

Daisuke let out a groan as if he could hear what Dark was saying, smiling as he cuddled the pillow in his arms. "Dark..." he said softly to himself, holding the pillow tight.

.oFino.


End file.
